Composite aircraft are being built to decrease weight, decrease fuel consumption, increase speed, and/or decrease cost. These aircraft currently do not have apparatus and/or methods for monitoring damage of the composite parts, such as aircraft flaps or other parts of the aircraft. It would be beneficial to be able to monitor the condition of one or more composite parts of the aircraft for damage. In such manner, corrective measures may be taken in the event that one or more composite parts are damaged.
An apparatus and/or method is needed which may monitor the condition of one or more composite parts of an aircraft for damage.